A Dream is a Wish
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: Sora loves Namine, his bully's ex. Terra finds himself falling for a married woman eventhough he's about to be engaged. Aqua, a police woman, has a crush on the outlaw Vanitas. Can dreams still come true? AU
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**A/N: Just wanna thank EtoileCyberPrima and Kiryn for their support. You girls rock! And long live the Terra/Cinderella fandom! Here's a shout to my readers: Please check out EtoileCyberPrima and Kiryn's profile. They're professional at writing, each with their own unique style. ;)**

**Title: A Dream is a Wish**

**Intended Pairings: Terella, Namora and VanAqua**

**Genres: Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Square Enix and Walt Disney. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>'<em>A dream is a wish your heart makes<br>When you're fast asleep  
>In dreams you lose your heartaches<br>Whatever you wish for, you keep.  
>Have faith in your dreams and someday<em>

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru...'_

Sora watched the raindrops pour down the window, sliding like pairs of crystal blue serpents into paths eroded by time. The road behind him was shrinking as well as the gloomy woodlands. He glanced over his shoulder at the trees that faded into the storm, branches hustling wildly in the howling wind. The car shook from side to side on the stony pavement yet his sister kept on a cheerful demeanour.

"At least the kids are asleep. It's sore enough listening to this crying weather," Sora murmured, leaning his elbow on the side and glancing at the toddlers that snored in the backseats.

They had her looks, he admitted inwardly. Their tawny hair and large cerulean eyes were identical to Cinderella's. The latter hummed gently and drove the old car as if the weather didn't bother her at all.

"Cindy, are you sure we should be leaving Charming's land? Why won't you fight?" Sora said.

One of Cinderella's dainty hands left the steering wheel and fingers brushed over a golden ring. Sora noticed her brilliant blue eyes, the only feature of hers that he had, glaze over with darkness. She hadn't appeared so doleful since the funeral.

"It's for the best," Cinderella spoke softly.

Sora fiddled with his seat-belt. Being a boy of seventeen, he understood that every adult wanted to be loved and his sister was one of them. She had endured a life of many tortures; this was another one. A hand ran through his unruly chestnut-coloured hair. His eyes met Cinderella's and she beamed at him with one of her most brilliant smiles.

"You worry too much, sweetheart," she told him. Sora scoffed and rolled his eyes before giving her a goofy grin.

"Gosh Cindy, you're not my mum," he chuckled. Her tinkling laughter followed

He only met her four years ago but they had grown so close that they're bond was as unbreakable as diamonds inside the earth's core. He would do anything for her happiness even if he had to fake a smile just to hear her laugh. The day he first came to know her was memorized clearly in his mind.

_The newlyweds sat on the regal chairs as a thirteen-year old boy was accompanied into the room by the Grand Duke. The boy was glaring at the floor, blue eyes brimming with miserable tears. A clenched fist tightened on a parchment of paper that he held. The prince with the ebony hair spoke out first._

"_What is this? He is just a child from a mediocre family. Why do you bring him here?"_

"_Sire, he has a letter from his recently deceased mother stating that he is related to Cinderella," the Grand Duke explained, straightening his shoulders and unaware of the boy's scowl darkening._

"_Pffft! What utter nonsense. This is the tenth time we have to bear with such claims," the prince jeered, waving a hand dismissively in the air, "Tell the boy to -"_

"_It's Sora!" the child exclaimed with ire raging in his shimmering eyes, "My name is Sora!"_

_There followed a disheartened cry and a tantrum of fists banging on the floor. The newly-crowned princess ran from her chair and took the boy into her arms, rubbing his back reassuringly. Sora noticed that the princess was still a child herself, possibly no older than seventeen._

"_Dear, may I read your mother's letter?" she asked, wiping his tears. The prince complained that she shouldn't be wasting her time with yet another person who pretended to be family but she was adamant with her decision. The princess took the parchment from Sora. Her eyes scanned through the writing and Sora could envision the words floating through the atmosphere because he had read the letter so many times himself._

'_Lady Tremaine,_

_I have asked you before to tell Cinderella of her half-brother but I received no reply. My disease has spread to a stage beyond the help of doctors and I desperately need Sora to meet the only family he has left. Cinderella has no knowledge of his existence due to her father not telling her about our affair. He was a good man and always will be though he has left this world a long time ago. _

_I implore you to take Sora and give a place in your home, in your hearts for my own heart is too weak to love him anymore. I must let him go but I will be eternally happy to know if he is living with family once again._

_I will not give my name as to hide my identity for the sake of Cinderella's father's reputation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A dying mother'_

_A hand covered her mouth and Cinderella's face was now tear-stricken. Sora sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, avoiding a look at the glaring face of Prince Charming._

"_You're family...you're my brother!" the princess exclaimed, embracing the child tightly, her hand stroking his hair and her voice breaking into sobs._

Sora closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of jasmine and musk filled his nostrils. It was her scent and he was glad that he found her because she filled the void in his world after his mother passed away. She took the role of guiding him like a mother but loving him like a sister. Not to mention, he was the uncle of two annoying brats...But that didn't matter as long they kept out of trouble.

She was his shelter when the rest of the world threw bombs in his direction and no matter how tough the situation seemed, she cradled him under her wing, helping him slowly find himself as he grew into the adolescent he was today. One could have hoped for another family member when his have been dead for so long, but he didn't dream to find a sister, a mother and a friend at the same time.

"Where will we be heading? The Castle of Dreams is far from our reach now," he said, averting his attention back to the dark clouds and whistling wind.

"Radiant Garden seems like a good idea to me. You have a place for school there and I can find a job," Cinderella replied.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cinderella didn't have home education. She didn't even have the chance to go to school because of her stepmother. She knew the language but was slow at reading and writing. Charming didn't want her to complete her education either. He preferred if she stuck to 'tasks meant for women.'

He was worried though. Who would look after the kids if he was to go to school and Cindy would work with her job but the bigger question was, which job would suit her considering her lack of education?

"It's the start of a new life Sora. Cheer up!" she laughed at his puzzled expression. Sora sighed and smiled for her sake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're finally here."

Cinderella brought the car to a halt outside tall apartment blocks. By now, the shadows of the night had engulfed the large city until only the peaks of buildings were visible in the pounding rain. Jane, the older toddler, was awake and Sora had to coax her with chocolate to stop her from crying. The brunet took Victor into his arms and followed Cinderella into the building with Jane tagging along. The street was dimly lit with street-lamps that flickered subtly in the thick mist of the storm.

"Uncle Sora, the dark is so scawey!"

"I know, Jane but remember you have to be brave if you want the monsters to stop following you. They only jump out at children who are scared," Sora teased.

"Then I will twy to be bwave," Jane exclaimed but quickly held Sora's trousers when she heard a door creak nearby.

Luckily, their apartment block was on the first floor so they didn't have to do too much walking. The bells of midnight echoed outside as they opened the door to their apartment. Sora stepped inside, inhaling the scent of dust and old wood before coughing. Cinderella, on the other, rejoiced at how wonderful the rooms looked after switching the lights on.

The rooms weren't too small but they weren't luxurious either. There was a kitchen with a toilet fitted with a bath-tub outside the narrow hallway. Sora sighed with relief at finding a bed ready with down-filled pillows and duvets. Most of the homely utensils were there since the apartment didn't entirely belong to them.

The doorbell rang instantly and Sora heard Cinderella leave the kitchen. She scurried to the hallway.

"Sora, I think they're the landlords," she called out.

Sora kissed Jane goodnight on one of the beds and placed Victor into the cot that he set up. He didn't expect the landlords to arrive at this time. A husky female voice followed after Cinderella's and more footsteps thudded towards the kitchen. The adolescent curiously made his way to where his sister chatted. The landlord—or landlady in this case, was a medium height raven-haired woman with crimson eyes. She was well toned and dare he say, with a large bust. Otherwise, Sora sensed an aura of kindness emanate from her.

"Ah, this must be your brother? I am Tifa Lockhart," the woman smiled and extended her hand. Sora shook it, surprised at how calloused her hands were for a woman. They were the signs of a hardworker.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sora replied with an equally friendly smile. Cinderella suggested on them at drinking some to tea to which Tifa declined at first, but reluctantly agreed. They sat among the table, discussing the long journey to Radiant Garden.

"I understand your situation, Mrs. Charming and that is why you will only have to pay half the rent but you must find a job soon. I can help you but I must pay the expenses for this apartment too, you know?" Tifa said.

"Oh but I do. I will be looking for a job, starting from tomorrow," Cinderella stated with nod.

She gripped her hot mug of steamy tea, inhaling its cocoa smell. Sora threw four cubes of sugar into his drink, having always preferred sugary tastes over bitter ones. He glanced at Tifa who barely touched her mug but grinned at both of them.

"Sora will be attending school tomorrow morning? You know, my daughter Naminé goes to the same school," she said with a wink before sipping more of her tea.

"Oh how wonderful! Sora will make a friend already," Cinderella exclaimed blissfully. Sora relented on rolling his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm, earning a chuckle form Tifa's part.

"Naminé is a bit on the cynical side so I hope you're witty enough to catch her attention," the ebony haired woman clarified.

"I like meeting new people and making new friends so I doubt that your daughter will regret in meeting me," Sora grinned and more laughter followed.

"Because if you keep on believing in your dreams then friends will always be there," Cinderella said softly.

Sora gazed back at the warm cup in his palms. Dreams were easier to follow provided that one never wished to wake up.

'_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_Then the dream that you wish will come true'_

_~'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' by Waltz Disney's Cinderella (1950)  
><em>


	2. Blow, Blow Thou Winter Wind

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far! I love your opinions and supports. =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. If I did...Terella would be the official couple in this and Namine and Sora will always be together!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Blow, blow, thou winter wind,<em>

_Thou art not so unkind_

_As man's ingratitude;_

_Thy tooth is not so keen,_

_Because thou art not seen,_

_Although thy breath be rude...'_

Sora slammed his hand on the relentlessly ringing alarm clock. He moaned in frustration and tossed and turned in his bed before sleep took over his body once again. He allowed the edges of fatigue engulf his mind, closing his eyes and snoring out loud.

However, the wind cried outside like a frightened child, disturbing his peaceful atmosphere. The brunet sat up in his bed and stretched his arms, hearing the cracks of stiff joints before swinging his legs to the edge and hopping away from his comfort zone. The smell of fried onions and egg filled his nostrils and he heard the sizzling of oil and the clanging of dishes rise from the kitchen next door.

"Cindy must be up already..." he murmured, scratching at an irritating spot on his head before grabbing a towel from the wardrobe and heading into the bathroom.

After his much needed bath, he dressed into his new navy school uniform and scampered into the kitchen to find an omelette complete with buttered toast and milk laid out at the table for him. Cinderella was washing dishes at the sink. She smiled as he sat at the table.

"Morning!" she said joyfully.

Sora grinned and waved at her before wolfing down his omelette. His stomach churned with satisfaction until he gobbled down the last piece of toast and drank the milk whole from the carton. Cinderella merely giggled at his appetite, something nobody could compete with. Sora set his fork down on the now empty plate and thanked his sister for the delicious meal.

"You do know how to get to the school, right?" she asked, worry gleaming in her brilliant blue eyes.

He advised her not to get anxious as he flung the schoolbag over his shoulder and kissed her cheek goodbye. Sora prayed that she would be alright on her own as he dashed out the door. A shower of water rained upon him and he groaned loudly while staring into the eternally cloudy grey sky. The merciless wind whipped at his brown locks and hair, threatening to throw him off balance when he made his way to the school.

"Stupid winter wind, you have to be so harsh, don't you?" he muttered as his feet pounded over endless puddles across the path.

Luckily, his school was only around the corner and it took him at most ten minutes to arrive. The school was large, as he expected for one being in the city. He stood at the entrance, not wishing to enter as hoards of students bustled about him. Sora gripped his schoolbag, tightly and stared at the many flight of stairs. Which homeroom belonged to his? Should he ask someone?

"Hey, you okay there?"

An intimidating sight of a tall silver-haired boy towered over him. The boy's apple green eyes bore into his, daring him to spill out any secrets. He was muscular and was quite an attractive sight for the girls that zoomed by. However, Sora saw that beyond the boy's gruff appearance was someone who was fiercely loyal and compliant.

"I'm new here and I'm kinda lost," he said.

The boy offered to check his timetable and point out the directions for him.

"Hang on a minute; you're the new kid, Sora, right? You're in the same class as me but Ms. Gainsborough is sick so she isn't coming in this week. Follow me to the library for a free period," the boy grinned.

Sora sighed with relief. At least the silver haired boy was in the same class as his. Now he didn't have to worry about making friends or getting lost inside the massive school. He followed him down to the library, stumbling after the other's quick stride.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Sora said.

"I'm Riku," the boy replied with a crooked smile when he glanced back at the brunet over his shoulder. Sora sensed a bond of friendship spark between them already.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora was overwhelmed at the size of the library. It was grandly spacious with shelves filled with each genre of books imaginable. Seats and tables were scattered around the shelves, some hidden behind them. His old school, being one in the woodlands, was small with no more than fifty students attending altogether. Charming had never wanted to send him to regal schooling since he had doubted Sora's lineage.

Sora saw his supposed class 'studying' with each other. Riku led him to a table where a girl resided, her face hidden behind a book.

She smiled at the brunet when Riku introduced him. Her name was Kairi and Sora thought it suited her auburn-red hair. Her violet eyes were beaming rambunctiously and she spoke in a rather authoritative tone that emphasised who the leader was between her and Riku. The silver-haired boy on the other hand, would send her beguiling looks of admiration and would often ruffle her hair to which she'd push him away. Overall, Sora estimated that they had an unbreakable sense of friendship, Riku being her shield and Kairi being...Well, a conscience for Riku.

Sora fitted well with the class, Riku and Kairi having introduced him to most people. Luckily for him, both were in most of his classes so he wasn't alone and didn't lose his way around the magnificent school. The teachers were warm and welcoming but that's what he should have expected on his first day. The only teacher he didn't get along with was Leon, the maths teacher that most girls fantasised about, including Kairi. Most boys despised the fact that a teacher beat them to a girl's heart without even trying.

Leon was quite cold yet nonchalant but Sora noticed it from the man's flared nostril, his brown hair to his icy blue eyes and the prominent scar across the bridge of his nose that there were elements of restlessness brewing inside him. Yet his maths teacher placed a mask over his emotions and let out the brunt of his unease at the distress of his students. Sora made a mental note to avoid having his name in Leon's black book lest he'd have to do extra maths homework for a whole week. Besides, being a Sophomore was hard enough.

There was one boy that intrigued Sora and that was Roxas. The latter didn't stay with anyone in his class but hung out with the Seniors at lunch time and conversed with them at the corridors. Two of the Seniors that caught Sora's eyes was a red-headed boy with deep green eyes that beheld malice. His partner in crime was a blond who was hugely spontaneous with his mood swings. Kairi pointed the red-head as Axel, her cousin that she sincerely hated and his friend was Demyx. Apparently, they were the pranksters of the school and have seemingly drawn poor Roxas into their web of lies.

A week had flown by quicker then Sora could have said 'Kingdom Hearts' but Cinderella hadn't found a job. Tifa was patient whatsoever and told them not to worry so Sora secretly applied for a few jobs himself. The only people who knew about his dreadful situation were Kairi and Riku.

"You should tell your sister to apply at the famous dojo, The Land of Departure. They usually have small jobs like cooking or cleaning," Riku commented at lunch time one day.

Sora shared the shaami kebabs that Cinderella had amiably made for him with his two friends. Kairi gave him a thumbs up when she took a bite out of the spicy kebab, its oriental aroma caused other students to glare at them in envy.

"I've never heard of it," Sora said after gobbling his third kebab.

"How could you not?" Kairi exclaimed, "Terra Eraqus is the head of the dojo. He's a famous martial artist."

"Yeah, I go there for karate lessons," Riku piped in.

It didn't seem like a bad idea. Sora might confide this information with Cindy. Hopefully she would find some sort of work at the dojo. He hated seeing how she feigned a smile everyday and hiding all the worries so her back became crooked with the mental burden she carried.

As far as his school days went, he thought they were halcyon and no obtrusions would interfere with his days, but how wrong he was. His school days changed when he met _her_, the girl who reminded him of the moon when she would brush her pale golden hair over one shoulder and her aqua coloured eyes resembled the phosphorescent ocean that reflected the stars.

A crowd of seniors pushed passed her in the corridor and all the books (mainly ones of famous artists) tumbled out of her arms, sprawling across the floor. He bent to help her pick the books and when their eyes met, his heart suddenly rummaged inside his chest and his tongue couldn't form any words when she silently thanked him. Her shoulder brushed his when she continued towards her destination, leaving a lingering burning sensation that he could still feel under his school blazer.

"Who's that?" he asked Riku who had caught up with him.

"Naminé Strife, pretty isn't she?" he stated, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, wishing he could meet her again.

"I'll stay away from her if I were you," his friend said instantly. Sora gave him a curious glance.

"She's Roxas' ex-girlfriend. Even though they broke up, Axel encourages Roxas to still pursue her. He hates it if there's competition," Riku explained.

"Why did they break up?"

Riku shrugged and told him how it was all a mystery. Sora knew that he should stay out of trouble but part of him wanted to meet Naminé once again. Was she Tifa's daughter? If so, they didn't resemble each other at all. It was like comparing an orange to a grapefruit. His plans became harder when he found out that Naminé was in another Sophomore class and she studied the highest level subjects. However, Sora realised that the girl appeared in his sports class, to which she hid in the shadows, drawing into a sketch-pad without the care of the sniggers and sneers that concocted around her.

He approached her that day, probably the worst thing he could have ever done. Their beginning conversation was awkward because she rarely talked. She was polite, however and smiled at his attempts at joking. Her smile was sad, one that didn't reach her eyes and she rarely talked about herself other than her classes and art. It didn't matter anyway to Sora, he felt taken in by her enigmatic demeanour.

She soon agreed to join him for lunch at the cafeteria. Sora realised that before, she would sit by herself drawing most of the time and eating her lunch by her own. It took her a while to gain his trust but she eventually consented with his request.

It was then that he felt a carton hit his back and milky liquid streamed down his school uniform, causing his hands to let go of his tray. Naminé gasped and surveyed the room with him for his attacker when a meat burger suddenly flew across the room and smacked across Sora's face. The latter spewed shreds of lettuce out his mouth and wiped the tomato ketchup off his face in time to see another blond standing not too far away with a jaded apple bouncing in his hand.

"Roxas, leave him alone you creep!" Naminé retorted.

It was the first time Sora had seen her so angry. Her aqua eyes were narrowed in ire and she was grimacing at the aforementioned student. Roxas' cronies, Axel and Demyx, were snickering at their table and Sora knew that they surreptitiously encouraged Roxas to smack him with food. Roxas didn't seem to heed Namine's warning and threw the apple in Sora's direction.

Sora never minded Roxas' presence but the latter had crossed the line and he wasn't going to let him get away with this.

This time Sora ducked down and grabbed Cinderella's kebabs from the floor before chucking them at the blonde. Roxas let out a yelp when the meat whacked across one of his eyes. He stumbled over a table, falling backwards while still clutching a hand over his purple eye.

Axel pushed his chair back suddenly and flung his strawberry smoothie at Sora, but his aim was farfetched and the pink liquid splashed on Riku instead, who came to get Sora out of the scene of crime.

The silver-haired boy growled before running towards Axel's direction and tackling the slender boy to the ground. Riku, being more muscular, prevented Axel from standing and shoved a burnt sausage down the latter's throat. Riku's long hair whipped around violently when Demyx whammed a large baguette across his head.

"Food fight!" someone screamed and before Sora knew it, the whole cafeteria rained with different food that flew around, finding a target to smear upon. When teachers came to stop the students, they too were victims in the act. Principle Xemnas was the one in the end to shoot a pistol at the ceiling to stop the teenagers from their 'food-fight'.

Everyone stank like cooked meat, berry juice and much worse. Their navy uniforms were alot more colourful now with bits of reds, greens and yellow slime dribbling from their clothes. Xemnas demanded everyone to point at the culprits. Fingers pointed at all directions but the majority of them landed on Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel and Demyx.

"That's it! The five of you have detention for a whole week after this weekend. Next Monday, you will stay back in school!" Xemnas roared; his eyeballs ready to fall out of their sockets because of his fury.

"Oh great..." Sora moaned. How was he going to explain this to Cinderella?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riku was sullen throughout the rest of that day and no matter what Sora did, he refused to put on any enthusiasm. When the last bell rang, Sora was also morose as he trudged his way through the thick puddles out on the street.

"Sora!"

He gazed at the source of the voice and his heart performed a back-flip when Namine ran over to him. She held a large white umbrella, her arm trembling in the icy wind and torrential rain. Her teeth were chattering as she moved the umbrella so that it sheltered them both.

"I'm sorry about Roxas," she said.

"Hey, you shouldn't apologise. It wasn't your fault," Sora told her, admiring how the cold turned her nose pink and her cheeks were given a blooming glow.

"No still..." she whispered, eyebrows drawn together in utmost regret. Sora noticed a man wait for Naminé not too far away from them. He had on a helmet and sat impatiently on a large black motorbike. Naminé followed his stare and watched the man behind her.

"Daddy probably wants to head home. Listen Sora, I want to make up for what Roxas did to you. Would you like to go for ice-cream tomorrow?" she asked.

"Haha, ice-cream in this weather? I like the sound of that," Sora chuckled. He had to admit, the girl had style.

"Will you be fine walking home in this weather? I would offer you a lift but..."

"Don't worry about me Naminé. You're dad is tapping his watch. Maybe you should head back."

She gave him a small smile before leaving him standing alone in the rain.

Sora observed as her father handed another identical helmet over to Naminé. She swung her feet across the motorbike and held onto her father's waist before the motorbike roared and drove away, splashing trenches of water on nearby students.

Talking to her alleviated his surly mood and Sora skipped across the puddles. He jumped petulantly into some, laughing at how the water saturated his trousers. He pretended to waltz with an imaginary being, humming a song to himself and earning incensed glowers from passer-bys but he didn't care. He was asked out by Naminé, the mysterious girl from school. Perhaps this was a chance to decipher her puzzles.

By the time he reached his apartment block, most of the food from the cafeteria had been washed away and his normally unruly spikes were falling into his face. He entered through the door, still humming loudly. Cinderella let out a small scream when he entered the kitchen.

She complained that he had a rancid stink emanating from him and frowned that he didn't take an umbrella to school that day after knowing the relentless horrible weather had been ongoing for the past ten days.

Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks, guilt constricting his body whole. He can't tell Cinderella about what happened at school that day. It would worry her and she had enough worries on her mind as of lately.

"The wind blew me in a trash bin today," he beamed, laughing at the thought. Cinderella held her arms akimbo and wiggled her nose disapprovingly. She opened her mouth and Sora placed his hands over his ears to avoid listening to her oncoming lecture. Luckily, the telephone rang so his sister sped off.

"Uncle Sowa, how was your day?" Jane blurted out. She was hiding under the table, presumably from Cinderella's attempts at trying to feed her. Victor threw bits of baby food on the floor, his small legs kicking to get out of his baby seat.

Sora chuckled and took Jane up in his arms before tipping her nose.

"It was great! Tell me about yours," he grinned.

"Bowing! Mummy only likes to play with Victo 'cause he's only a baby," the girl carped, brushing Sora's strands away from his eyes.

Instantly Cinderella ran back into the kitchen, her cheeks were flushed and her smile flashed with excitement.

"I found a job!" she exclaimed happily, "At the dojo!"

"Cindy, that's great news!" Sora embraced his sister; relief soothed his mind that some burden was taken care of.

After dinner that day, he set off to complete his homework when the most unusual message appeared on his phone. He proceeded to read the text out loud to himself but paused when he voiced the first line.

'_Hey jerk, Roxas here. What happened in the cafeteria is only the beginning of your troubles. Naminé is my girlfriend and no one else is allowed to go near her. I challenge you to a fight next Monday after detention. Be there or be scared.'_

He didn't know what to reply but most of all, where did Roxas get his number from? He'd only given it to three people and they were Kairi, Riku and Naminé.

The howling wind caused him to jump involuntarily and beads of sweat rolled down his temples at the thought of what could happen on Monday evening. Worst of all, what would Cinderella say if she found out?

"What should I do?" the brunet grasped his hair, tormented at what decision he should come up with.

His only answer was the cold, wailing wind.

'..._Freeze, freeze, thou bitter sky,_

_That does not bite so nigh_

_As benefits forgot:_

_Though thou the waters warp,_

_Thy sting is not so sharp_

_As friend remembered not...'_

_~ 'As You Like It', Act II, Scene VII, by William Shakespeare._


	3. Men Loved Darkness Over Light

'_The world's light shines, shine as it will,_

_The world will love its darkness still.'_

Terra signed his name over a large number of paperwork. He could barely see his office clearly anymore with the large stacks of folders heaped upon his desk. Slender fingers ran through his dark locks and sapphire-hued eyes searched for the time. He gasped lightly, noting that it was well past nine in the evening. He was meant to leave work over an hour ago. Aqua would kill him for this...

Loosening his maroon tie, Terra threw his blazer over his white shirt and dashed for the door, twirling his car keys on one finger. Students of the dojo bowed as he ran passed them and he held up a hand to acknowledge their respect. The cleaners were already making their way inside with their buckets and mops. He didn't know any of them since it was Master Eraqus who granted the lower jobs to other people with no qualifications.

Terra made it out to the car park and groaned in frustration when a downpour of rain ruined his pristine suit. He peered through the pitch black nightfall for his car, his vision blurry through the heavy shower. Luckily, his BMW was a silver colour so it wasn't too hard to notice its glow in the semi darkness.

He pulled one of its doors open and sat in the driver seat before adjusting his seatbelt. Sighing in relief, he switched the engine on only to find that the car was out of fuel.

"Oh, come on!" he grunted, banging his hands on the steering wheel.

Bad idea, the horn resonated through the car park, earning a few glares from passer bys. Terra stepped out of the car and kicked its door, not caring if it created a dent in his beloved automobile. At this moment, Aqua mattered more to him then the car. He remembered that the nearest taxi stand wasn't too far away so he hastened to reach his destination.

Unfortunately, the tall young man knocked into two teenagers. Cold sludge hit his blazer and he cried out in dismay.

"Sora, your ice-cream!" the female of the duo pointed out, a petite blonde who held an umbrella over her and the boy with unruly hair, while holding an ice-cream cone in her other hand. The spiky haired brunet beside her stammered an apology at Terra, who scowled darkly at them.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit cost, you brat? Beat it before I get other plans!" Terra yelled; eyes livid with anger.

This suit was bought by Aqua on his recently passed twenty-second birthday. Otherwise, he considered himself as a collected person but this was a different situation.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," the kid repeated, possibly not hearing Terra's threat due to the pounding rain. The brunet removed a tissue and proceeded to wipe the ice-cream from his blazer. Unfortunately, he only spread the stain.

"I appreciate your futile attempts at trying to help me but out of my_ way_!"

Terra pushed the boy to the side and continued his run for the taxi stand. He removed his blazer in the process and held it under one arm before waving at the first taxi that came to his sight. He sat in the passenger seat at the back, uncomfortable that his clothes were dripping with water and his wet locks stuck to his face.

"To the Eraqus mansion," he told the driver who was a creepy man with an eye-patch across his left eye. A thick, coarse scar ran across the covered eye to his cheekbone. The man grinned widely and Terra didn't like the way he stared at him through the front mirror with amethyst eyes.

"Terra, the teacher at the dojo? You're filthy rich aren't ya?" he chuckled. Terra rolled his eyes and ordered the driver to get moving.

The man gulped at the roughness of his passenger's voice and pushed on his accelerator.

"By the way, my name's Braig," the driver said in a country voice.

"Terra but I'm guessing you know who I am?"

"Who wouldn't know Master Eraqus' adopted son?"

Terra winced at the mention of the word 'adopted'. Though Master Eraqus never married or had children of his own, he loved Terra very much. The latter recalled little of his life before getting adopted, only images of a toddler sleeping in the streets and begging people for morsels of food. He happened to stumble upon Eraqus one day who took a liking to him instantly and brought him home. Ever since, Terra's lived a luxurious life and repaid Eraqus' kindness by looking after his martial arts business company.

Terra wasn't the only child that Eraqus adopted. A girl with hair and eyes the colour of the azure sky entered their lives before he turned seven and she was the twinkle of Eraqus' eyes due to her astute mind and intelligence. She was named Aqua after her resemblance to the ocean and she rivalled Terra's moments for praise when they were younger. Aqua didn't take much interest in business or teaching martial arts so she became a police officer instead, having always strived to bring justice and peace to the population. Still, Terra had never seen a woman stronger than his foster sister. She was the ray of light that kept the Eraqus household intact.

"He'll always be a father to me," Terra replied insidiously.

Braig's grin faded from his face and they remained silent throughout the rest of the journey. Terra kept his focus on what happened around him. Braig appeared to him as a shady character so he had to take the benefit of the doubt in case the driver made any unwanted moves.

The martial artist stared out the window at the passing lights of cars, the only visibility in the gloomy darkness. The tail lights zoomed across the old taxi car much like shooting stars across a clear night. As the stony pavement behind began shrinking, a brightly lit mansion emerged out of the thick mist. Fairy lights sparkled on the rooftop and trees were crying puddles of water from their branches in the porch.

Braig brought the taxi to a halt outside large metal gates. Terra thanked him and handed the money before stepping out of the car.

"Yo kid!" the driver insisted.

"Huh?"

"Good luck in the future, alright? You're a good kid so wouldn't want the dark side taking advantage of you," Braig grinned. Terra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the driver's smile widened, revealing straight yellow teeth, evidence of a heavy smoker.

"Thanks?" Terra said more as a question then a statement. Braig chuckled mysteriously before reversing the car and heading off. He made a sharp turn around the corner causing the tyres to squeal and then there was a dull silence. The only sounds that reached the martial artist were the symphony of the orchestra escaping from the mansion and the eerie rhythm of the rain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aqua kept a knife in her palm, its silver sheen reflecting her blue hair. She wished to just slice the knife through anything right now but she couldn't, because it was wrong. No matter how angry she could get, she could never let her anger erupt into a volcanic explosion. There was never any smog or ashes raining from her incensed feelings because she was a peaceful woman. She would rather be like the gentle waters that she was named after.

"I can't believe Terra is late for my twenty-first birthday," she grunted, gripping the knife even tighter while letting her eyes roam to the creamy ivory cake in front. Just staring at the pastry made her salivary glands pump furiously and her stomach churn in frustration. The cake was Master Eraqus' choice, complete with fluffy pink icing decorated like mini roses around the circular shape.

Guest roamed around the large, decorated hall that was blooming with soft blue tulips and hanging balloons. They chattered jovially among each other, not caring that the large cake was still standing on it's plate rather than being digested in their tummies.

"Aqua, I think Terra is possibly busy in his paper work. You may cut the cake," Eraqus uttered, running a hand through his greying ebony hair. Aqua sometimes wanted to hand him her G.H.D to help him straighten his frizzy locks but Eraqus refused to become a 'slave' to modern society.

The woman glared at the flickering flames that danced on top of sapphire candles. She sighed and held her knife over the icing when, suddenly, a cry echoed from the entrance. Her eyes met the ones of her dear childhood friend who was drenched in water, tanned skin soaked like the colour of dark wood.

"Sorry, I'm late," Terra said while brushing a few wet strands out of his view.

Aqua giggled and smiled warmly. Her friend was now the talk of the guests who pointed at his well toned muscles that were salient beneath his saturated, transparent blouse.

"Impeccable timing," she indicated and gave a nod towards the cake.

Terra returned the grin and walked to where she was. He told her that they'll cut the cake together while taking her hand in his and allowing the knife to slice through the tender pastry. The guests clapped enthusiastically and later grabbed their plates to have a bit of the cake to themselves. Aqua had never tasted anything so delicious before. It was like a bit of heaven, wrapped in creamy goodness and ethereal delight that melted as soon as it entered her mouth.

"Delicious," Eraqus chuckled, his almond shaped eyes squinting in glee. The older man convinced his adopted children to lead the guests into a dance. The duo was reluctant at first, especially Terra who protested that he was useless when it came to waltzing but they eventually agreed. The young man held Aqua's hands and they twirled onto the dance floor although Terra earned a few grimaces and glares from his best friend's side after stepping on her feet more than once.

The guests emulated them and the vast hall was soon bustling with flurry of couples that gyrated round and round the marbled platform but all Aqua could think of was the man who held her in his arms. Tonight, she will spill her feelings into his heart. She will place her heart into his hands and pray that he will give her his. When their eyes met, he gave her a crooked grin.

"Did you get my present?" he asked.

"A katana—come on Terra, couldn't you have thought something more..." she trailed off. What was she supposed to say? Something more romantic? That was unlike her. His habit of giving her weapons most of the time still enlightened her thoughts but she wanted to push their relationship into something worthy of a fairytale. Only Eraqus knew of her secret love for Terra.

"So you didn't like it as much as I thought you would?" Terra's lips curved into a frown. He was ever so practical and Aqua admired him of that but sometimes, she wished he could let go of his serious side and have a walk in the clouds instead.

"No, of course I do," she supplied, staring into his eyes that masked his emotions.

No matter how hard she tried, searching for some form of greater love inside those sapphire depths of his, hoping to see her worth in his mind, she ended up with nothing. Terra was one to guard his emotions expertly and not even Aqua, the person he trusted the most, could decipher what musings bounced in his head.

Instantly, Aqua slipped and fell backwards, spraining her knee as she hit the ground. A few gasps rang threw the air. Aqua moaned and grasped her knee, turning from one side to the other in pure agony. Terra should have dried up before dancing with her...Water had dropped from his clothes, causing their feet to slip over the floor.

"Oh no! Aqua, are you okay?" he heard him say.

"G-great!" she stammered, scowling inwardly at his absurd question. Eraqus helped her up and led her to a couch. Terra followed anxiously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The party was over at midnight. Servants scurried across the mansion, picking up any unnecessary leftovers and confetti that was spread out across the stairs and floor. Aqua, having recovered from her earlier fall, was accompanied by Terra to the living room where Eraqus was enjoying a warm fire. The room was well lit with three crimson couches aligned in a circle; a glass coffee table stood in the middle of them. A bookshelf raved with all books imaginable in the counter and a plasma television hung on the mushroom coloured walls.

"Terra, I have to ask you something," Aqua started, mustering up all the courage that dwelled inside her. After dancing with him, she felt more confident in talking about her feelings.

"Go ahead."

"Do you...Did you-ever...Do you like anyone?" she asked.

Terra raised a brow as if her question was unexpected. "Of course, I do. I'll always love you and Master Eraqus. You two are my family."

"No! Not that kind of _like_...Do you like any girls? As in, are you _attracted_ to anyone?" Aqua hissed heatedly. Sometimes, Terra's lack of tact was ludicrous. The latter stopped in his tracks and dismissed her question, stating that he didn't have the time to observe women and waste his time in trying to gain their attention. Aqua's heart dropped to her stomach upon hearing his words but she wouldn't restrain just yet.

"But if you happen to be attracted to a girl, then how would you like her to be? And don't give me blunt answers. Be poetic," she demanded, waving a finger at her companion.

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" was his response. She stamped her foot on the ground and narrowed her eyes at him. Terra shrugged and finally agreed to comply with her.

"If I _happen_ to be attracted to a girl then...She'll have to have a smile brighter then the stars..." he droned and suddenly his eyes glazed over and stared into the distance, encompassed in a dreamy trance, "She'll have the power to right any wrongs just through her eyes...And believe in chasing her dreams no matter how dark times get."

Terra sighed and crossed his arms. Aqua felt the corner of her lips curl into a warm smile. His perception of a perfect woman was sweet but...Did she fit anywhere in the description? Did she have a smile that put the stars to shame? She was often told that she needed to smile more and that she was too serious and stubborn to pacify most fights. Did she really chase her dreams? Her life was always laid out by Eraqus. She never thought of following her own thoughts before.

"That's quite idealistic, Terra. You'll never find a woman _that_ perfect," Eraqus' voice interrupted her musings.

"The time has come for your engagement."

"What?" Terra and Aqua said simultaneously.

"I do not trust anyone else outside this household. I was planning on getting you engaged a long time ago," Eraqus stated nonchalantly. Aqua placed a hand on where her heart was in an effort to ease its rapid rhythm. She was to be Terra's fiancée? Butterflies swarmed inside her stomach, threatening to spill out from her mouth and her throat constricted anxiously.

"This is crazy!" Terra blurted, his words pierced her heart like a clean knife. Aqua stared at him, confusion and sadness swarmed inside her. Why was he denying Master Eraqus? That was unlike him.

"The outside world is a cruel place, Terra and so are it's inhabitants. Aqua and I are the only ones you can trust," Eraqus retorted, his voice now strained in anger at Terra's sudden outburst. The boy took a step back, eyebrows furrowed to express his distaste with Eraqus' decision.

"I can't betray Aqua when I do not have any feelings for her apart from brotherly affection. Master, you cannot decide for me to suddenly love my sister! It's—it's atrocious!"

Aqua heard her heart rip apart to shreds. He should have just killed her for all she cared but now the pain in her chest was incredible. How should one fix a torn heart?

"Terra! You will obey what I say to you!" Eraqus yelled, his voice resonated in the large living room.

Terra pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose before dashing up the stairs, not glancing back. Eraqus called after him before following him out of the room. Aqua fell into a couch and buried her face into her hands.

'_I doubt though when the world's in hell,_

_It will not love its darkness half so well.'_

'_But Men Loved Darkness Rather Than Light' by Richard Crashaw._


	4. The Thread of Life

'_Thus am I mine own prison. Everything  
>Around me free and sunny and at ease:<br>Or if in shadow, in a shade of trees  
>Which the sun kisses, where the gay birds sing<br>And where all winds make various murmuring;  
>Where bees are found, with honey for the bees;<br>Where sounds are music, and where silences  
>Are music of an unlike fashioning.<br>Then gaze I at the merrymaking crew,  
>And smile a moment and a moment sigh<br>Thinking: Why can I not rejoice with you?  
>But soon I put the foolish fancy by:<br>I am not what I have nor what I do;  
>But what I was I am, I am even I.'<em>

The bazaar was bustling with Arabian merchants, selling fruits with aromas stronger than the ones at the supermarket, but with more reasonable prices. Sora held an umbrella over himself and Cinderella as they made their way through the various food stalls, picking what was necessary for home.

Cinderella hummed quietly under her breath. Sora was too occupied about his little 'date' with Naminé then to notice the beckoning of merchants and negotiations of their customers. He smiled dreamily as the celestial image of the strange school girl formed in his mind. They had ice-cream in the rain, enjoying their moment when a stubborn business man collided into him. He felt guilty more for Naminé because she paid for his ice-cream cone.

Afterwards, they walked in the park until Sora's feet were aching from the cold so they sat at a bench, Sora allowing Naminé to sit on his jacket in order to prevent the water from spoiling her white dress. Through the time they conversed, Sora acknowledged a pang of loneliness that Namine tried so hard to suppress. He realised now that he talked alot about his own life and hardly gave her the chance to mention anything about hers.

He also forgot to ask her about Tifa Lockhart, the woman who claimed to be her mother yet shared no genetic traits with her. He wanted to know much about Naminé, how she met Roxas, why they broke up, what was on between Roxas and Axel but those questions lingered on his tongue, refusing to spill out.

Roxas...

The very thought of the blond caused butterflies to form in his stomach and he chewed the insides of his cheek in discomfort. In two days time, he'd have to face Roxas after detention and possibly have to defend himself from the latter. The blond was a thug as was his two cronies, Axel and Demyx and worst of all, Cinderella had no knowledge of their threat. Sora hid the text message from her because he reckoned that she'd impetuously confront the boys themselves.

"Sora? Are you listening?"

Cinderella's mellifluous voice snapped him out of his reverie. He glanced at her and blinked, confused. Cinderella giggled at his furrowed eyebrows and crinkled nose.

"Would you like me to buy passion fruit? I know you're fond of them," she smiled, pointing at the hard, round fruits that were sprawled on one of the stalls.

Sora juggled with two before flinching at the cold glare that he received from the dark merchant opposite him.

"You better not lose those," he growled, curling his twisted beard with long, nimble fingers.

The merchant then gazed at Cinderella, his eyes widening with pompous interest. Sora grimaced; brotherly instincts festered inside him, telling him to take Cindy away from the pervert's stall. His sister was oblivious to the lascivious stares and skimmed her hand through the passion fruits.

"And what a beautiful woman to come before me on this rainy day! My name is Jafar," the merchant said, bowing deeply, his red turban falling over to reveal his bald head.

Cinderella and Sora glanced at each other. Sora restrained a giggle while his sister raised a brow. The merchant gasped in infuriation, his long fingers fumbling over his bald head.

Cinderella stooped down and picked Jafar's turban before handing it to him.

"Here you go, sir," she said, giving him a kind smile.

The merchant was so taken in by her that he gave a whole box of passion fruits for free. Sora ran his hand over the back of his head, bemused at how his sister captivated the weak hearts of men without even being aware of it. He winked at Jafar, whispering 'tough luck' before following Cinderella to the next stall.

Her kindness brought sunshine into his life, no matter how hard it rained or how fiercely the wind blew, Cinderella was the hope that kept him going. Sometimes, he didn't know what it was that related him to her. How was he related to an angel who put others' needs before her.

"Cindy? May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"What made you believe that I'm your brother?"

There was a short pause before Cinderella spoke.

"The letter that your mother wrote...It was clear that it was intended to be delivered to where I was before I became a princess unlike all the other false claims that aroused after I got married. That was why, Sora. However, it was your eyes that reflected our ties."

Sora's lips crept into a smile.

Instantly, Cinderella was pushed over. She shrieked as a rogue pulled her purse and pushed past through the crowd. Sora cursed his late reaction and followed the mane of ebony spikes that swayed harshly in the wind.

"Come back here, you thief!" Sora cried, pacing his feet to run faster. The distance between him and the rogue shortened.

The thief looked back at him, amethyst eyes glinting with psychotic glee.

"Finders, keepers, freak!" he laughed mirthlessly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cinderella lifted herself off from the muddy floor with the help of Jafar. She spewed some dirt out of her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Quietly, she wiped her bemired attire before realising that her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no! Sora!" she cried, a hand covering her mouth.

"Do not worry, princess. I have let the local policewoman know about the thief. He steals from this bazaar regularly," Jafar explained, his fingers playing with the curl of his beard, "And he was never caught."

Cinderella sobbed before kneeling down and proceeding to pick up all the fruits that had fallen from her basket. They were covered in wet soil, bugs squirming around them.

"I've paid for these," she whispered more to herself then Jafar.

Unfortunately, merchants didn't have refund bargains.

"Sorry, was it your purse that was stolen?" a flash of light blue hair and blue eyes rekindled the hope inside her as she shook hands with the policewoman that had appeared by her side. There was something fierce and devoted about the way the woman stood, posture straight and tall.

"My name is Officer Aqua. If you may, could you please point out where the thug went?" the policewoman asked.

Cinderella pointed a shaky finger to where the rogue had run off to. Aqua nodded and promised her that she would help.

"Officer, my brother..."

"Don't worry. Justice will prevail in the end. Your brother did the right thing to go after him."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora felt the muscles in his legs scream for some rest. His chest constricted painfully and he gasped for breath, eyes blurry from the strenuous running he had been doing. He didn't want the thief to get away so he ignored his lethargy and sped faster.

The mane of black spikes became closer until Sora was only a shoulder's length away from the hooligan. He grabbed the boy around the neck and tackled him to the ground. Then he turned the boy over before yelping in shock.

The boy had similar facial features as his own apart from his black unruly hair and amethyst eyes.

"H-how?" Sora panted, sweat dribbling down his face.

The thief grimaced and blinked in confusion.

"Did you have plastic surgery to look like me?" he asked Sora.

The brunet shook his head before snatching Cinderella's purse away from the thief.

"Hey! I stole that with hard work!" the thief declared, attempting to push Sora over but the brunet took advantage of the murky soil and dug the other boy's body deeper to immobilise him temporarily,

He could not help but wonder what it was that intrigued him about this raven haired boy. He felt something spark between them, some kind of connection that their hearts whispered to each other. It was the same connection he felt when he first met Cinderella. It was as if their souls were tied, screaming something inaudible to his ears yet he was trying his best to listen. The snub nose to the large eyes and boyish face; the thief would have been mistaken for his brother.

"Vanitas, I've finally found you! You're under arrest!"

Sora glanced over his shoulder as a tall woman with unusual blue hair approached. She was glaring at the aforementioned thief who was struggling to get up off the ground. The woman turned to Sora and advised him to return to his sister.

"My name is Officer Aqua and I've got everything under control. I thank you for capturing this hooligan. He was causing a lot of trouble in this bazaar for the last couple of weeks but now, his tribulations will cease from today onwards," she continued.

The boy, Vanitas, groaned before blinking his eyes open and taking a glance at officer Aqua. His mouth curved into a grin that sent a shiver down Sora's spine and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Vanitas threw his head back and laughed dryly. His voice echoed around the market, causing a crowd to flinch and whisper among themselves. The laugh was taunting, like a witch cackling after committing a horrendous deed.

Sora shoved his hands into his pockets. He sensed Officer Aqua tense in her spot before she pulled Vanitas' arm and tied his hands together with a chain. Vanitas continued to laugh, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. Then his cackles died down to triplets and he gulped down the air.

"Why were you laughing?" Aqua demanded; her voice low and authoritative.

"I just can't believe that I was caught by another boy rather then _you_. And you call yourself a policewoman," Vanitas chuckled darkly.

Aqua's fist shook by her side and her jaw muscles clenched in fury. Sora took a step backwards. Vanitas' laugh had already curdled his blood but the boy was creating a bridge of danger between him and the policewoman.

"I better head back before my sister gets worried," he suggested.

Aqua nodded at him and thanked him once more. Vanitas gave him a feral grin, his unusual eyes glazed with strife.

"I hope we meet again, my number one fan. You have to tell me who your plastic surgeon is!"

"Shut up!" Sora cried, his heart rummaging against his chest. He dug his heel into the ground and ran off to find Cinderella.

'_Therefore myself is that one only thing  
>I hold to use or waste, to keep or give;<br>My sole possession every day I live,  
>And still mine own despite Time's winnowing.<br>Ever mine own, while moons and seasons bring  
>From crudeness ripeness mellow and sanitive;<br>Ever mine own, till Death shall ply his sieve;  
>And still mine own, when saints break grave and sing.<br>And this myself as king unto my King  
>I give, to Him Who gave Himself for me;<br>Who gives Himself to me, and bids me sing  
>A sweet new song of His redeemed set free;<br>he bids me sing: O death, where is thy sting?  
>And sing: O grave, where is thy victory?'<em>

_~The Thread of Life by Christina Rossetti._


End file.
